Field of the Invention
The disclosed information relates to an image processing technique for replacing a color of a portion in an image.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, mobile terminals having advanced information processing functions, such as smartphones and tablet personal computers (PCs) have become common. These mobile terminals are provided with cameras and have image capturing functions (camera functions). These mobile terminals are starting to be used to capture whiteboard surfaces on which characters and drawings are drawn with whiteboard marker pens (hereinbelow, referred to as markers) using the camera functions and store as image data on memories thereof.
The mobile terminal is affected by an environment when capturing an image of a whiteboard surface using the camera function. For example, a character and a drawing drawn with the marker on the whiteboard surface may be captured in a color different from an original color of the marker by influence of a light source illuminating the whiteboard surface. For example, it may be difficult to distinguish between a character written with a blue marker and a character written with a black marker on the captured image in some cases.
A technique for correcting a color in an original image is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-207961. In the technique, it is described that a pixel of which a color is replaced is extracted based on whether the color of the pixel in an image is included in a color range of a fluorescent color, and the color of the extracted pixel is replaced with a predetermined color.